Birth of a Luthor
by Nitrogirl
Summary: We all know how Clark and Lex were the best of friends before fate intervened, but what was life like in Earth-2? Rising from the ashes under the name of Theseus Luthor, the boy found comfort and solace in his brother when none could be found in Lionel Luthor. When the brothers move to Smallville, will their lives get better or worse? Chloe x Clark x Lana, Whitney x OC


Hi, everyone! Welcome to the story! Before starting the first part of the prologue, there are a few things you need to know.

1. This is an AU series rewrite fanfic. There will be a lot of things that will be different from actual canon.

2. There are multiple pairings in this.

3. There are love triangles, just so you know.

Now that you know all of that, enjoy!

Smallville does not belong to me.

Prologue - Part 1: Calm Before The Storm

Mere words could not describe how terrified Lex Luthor was.

The child billionaire was thousands of feet in the air, trapped in the small, confined space of a helicopter. The only thing that kept his mind at peace was having his eyes closed. He figured that keeping his eyes shut would prevent him from looking down.

He felt bile start to rise into his throat and it took everything in his power to keep from vomiting. His father must have noticed his silent suffering because the boy heard his father say in a cruel, mocking tone,

"I thought you were a Luthor, Lex."

Lex flinched at his father's tone. His father inputted,

"I am a Luthor!"

"Then, why are your eyes closed, Lex?"

"I'm scared!"

"If you are a real Luthor, you wouldn't succumb to your fear. You would rise above it. Are you a real Luthor?"

The boy nodded his head, which prompted his father to command,

"Show me."

Lex started to panic. If there was anything he feared more than heights, it was the anger of Lionel Luthor. His father already thought he was weak. If he could muster up the strength to get through this, maybe…just maybe…his father wouldn't think he was weak. Maybe, for once, he'd be proud of him.

Slowly, the boy opened his eyes. The bile that he had previously held down started to creep up farther and farther upward. He could feel himself succumbing to panic. As much as he wanted to close his eyes and surrender to darkness again, it wasn't an option. He had to keep his eyes open, no matter what. Lex just needed to find another way to cope. So, he stared at the back of the pilot's seat and kept himself fixated on that point.

Unfortunately for the boy, the helicopter was tilted sharply to the side as a result of a sudden gust of wind. The pilot struggled with the controls for a couple of seconds before making the helicopter steady again. During the process, Lex's body jerked to the left, which allowed him to look out the window onto the city of Smallville, which looked tiny because of how high they were in the air.

The sudden sight made the child extremely nauseous. Unable to restrain himself from vomiting, he grabbed an airsickness bag and regurgitated all the contents in his stomach within the small, brown bag. After the whole ordeal was over, the fear the boy previously had was gone. Instead, the feeling was replaced by sadness and shame.

Lionel shook his head, saying, "I'm disappointed in you, Lex."

The boy felt water sting his eyes, which made him close his eyes in an attempt to hold his tears back. Silently, he thought to himself,

_Luthors don't cry._

_Luthors don't cry._

_Luthors don't cry._

* * *

><p>"#13! Your hot chocolate is ready!"<p>

A light, complexioned, blonde woman rushed to the counter and grabbed her hot beverage from Nell's hands. With a smile, she said to the leaving customer, "Enjoy your drink and have a nice day!" After her last customer walked out of her shop, Nell let out a huge breath of exasperation. It had been a very busy morning shift for her and her coworkers.

Since no one was in the shop right now, she took this opportunity to sit down to catch her breath. Taking a seat in one of the chairs, her ears perked up when she heard the sound of children laughing. She gazed upon her two light complexioned, brown-haired three-year-old girls with green eyes. One was adorned in a pink; princess costume while the other was wearing a black, ninja costume. She chuckled at the sight of her two twin nieces playing together.

She was brought back to reality when one of her coworkers yelled, "Boss, you might want to check the clock!"

She turned her attention to the device, which showed the time, 8:55. The shop owner sprang to her feet in a matter of seconds. He would be here soon! She needed to look presentable! Rushing to the restroom, she stared at herself in the mirror and scowled at her appearance. Her face was drenched with sweat from ripping and running around the shop. Damping a paper towel with water, she wiped the sweat off of her. With that out of the way, she could focus on her red hair, which had strands sticking out of the ponytail. Removing the rubber band from her hair, she smoothed her hair back with her hands and re-shaped it into another smooth ponytail.

Nell looked at her reflection in the mirror. It was the best that she could do, considering the fact that she was still at work. Gulping nervously, she took a deep breath and walked to the counter to see Jonathan Kent stroll into her shop.

When she laid eyes on her childhood friend, she felt her heartbeat skyrocket. Her heart was pounding so hard and fast that it almost caused her pain. Waving at her newest customer, she greeted,

"Hey, Jonathan."

Jonathan smiled and said, "It's great to see you, Nell."

She asked, "Here for your usual black coffee?"

Jonathan nodded his head, informing, " Make that two. Martha wants one today."

Nell felt a little disheartened when Jonathan mentioned his fiancé. Trying her hardest to conceal the sudden sadness she felt, she forced a smile on her face, saying,

"Coming right up!"

After preparing the two hot, dark brown, beverages, she gave the drinks to Jonathan, who was watching the two young children play. Happiness lit up on his face as he commented,

"I hope Martha and I have that someday."

Nell's heart lurched in pain as she said in a tone that didn't sound as cheerful as she wanted it to,

"You both will. You two will be wonderful parents."

Jonathan smiled at her words, glanced at the clock, and said, "Thanks. I better go. The farm's not going to run itself. Thanks for the coffee."

Nell nodded, replying, "See you around, Jonathan."

Watching a departing Jonathan made the redhead sigh and mumble, "I really should give up on him."

"If you really love him, you wouldn't do that."

The voice of her sister brightened Nell up inside. Laura hugged her and asked,

"How were the kids?"

"Lovely, as usual."

The two little children screamed, "MOMMY!" when their eyes glanced at the fair, light-skinned, raven-haired women with brown eyes.

The woman smiled, embraced her children, and said, "Hey, you two. Did you have fun with Auntie Nell?"

The children nodded rapidly, which made Laura turn to the child adorned in pink and ask, "Lana, would you like to stay with Auntie Nell for a little while. Mommy's got to take Angela to the doctor."

Lana cheerfully replied, "Okay!"

Angela's response wasn't so positive. Her brown eyes were starting to flood with water as she started to fidget in her mother's arms. The child would have had an emotional breakdown if Nell didn't chime in.

"If your mom tells me that you were a good girl at the doctor's office, I'll give you some fresh cookies when you get back."

Angela's sad expression quickly changed into a happy one. Nell took Lana from Laura while the woman mouthed, "Thank you."

Nell merely smiled in acknowledgement and watched her two family members start their venture to Metropolis. Before the two of them left the shop, Laura turned back and said,

"Remember what I said, sis."

Nell rolled her eyes, replying, "He has a fiancé!"

In a singsong voice, Laura responded, "Doesn't mean he's married yet!"

* * *

><p>Martha Kent watched Laura and Lewis drive off with their daughter with a sorrowful smile on her face.<p>

Jonathan placed his hand over hers and said, "Don't worry. That will be us one day."

Trying to conceal the sadness she felt, she commented, "I certainly hope so."

As Jonathan started up the car, Martha felt guilt seep into her soul. All she ever wanted was to marry Jonathan and start a family with him, but after she went to the doctor last week, the vision of them starting a family together was starting to look more like an impossible dream. The news that the doctor told her broke her heart in two. She was glad that Jonathan was out of town on business around that time. There was no way she could have faced Jonathan in the emotional state that she was in back then.

What's worse was the fact that she kept the news from her husband for weeks. She wanted to tell him, but she didn't want to see his grief-stricken face after she broke the news to him.

Regardless, deep down, she knew he had a right to now. The only question that remained was when was the right time to tell him.

* * *

><p>Stubborn tears started to drip down Lex's face, which made the child billionaire turn his face away from his father. If his father saw him cry, it would only arouse the anger of his father. For him, crying was a sign of weakness and showing weakness was unacceptable for any member of the Luthor family.<p>

While he was trying to keep his tears hidden, he caught a glimpse of a bright flash of light through the window out of the corner of his eye.

It was barely visible, but if he didn't know any better, that flash of light looked like a falling meteor.


End file.
